Quisiera poder conocerte
by Diana-McTucker
Summary: Kyle es un chico el cual nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que conoce a Stanley Marsh, un actor de peliculas romanticas el cual un dia de verano le robo el corazón y varios suspiros. Mejor pasen y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero en este caso es un Style :3  
*Suspira* Me esforzaré para que la historia salga bien, lo prometo. :D  
Creo que en unos días continuaré con "El misterioso crayón de Tweek"

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece.

* * *

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que solo quieres quedarte acostado, quizá viendo el techo o buscando algo más entretenido. Pero no eso no ocurre en mi caso, yo me encuentro aquí, en el sillón de mi casa viendo una de mis películas favoritas, la verdad es que para mí era una película muy interesante pero si Cartman supiera que la estoy viendo de seguro me insultaría como siempre.

Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y les contaré mi historia.

Era un día de verano en el cual mi gran amigo Kenny me invitaba a ver una película al cine, él se había esforzado demasiado para encontrar un trabajo y lo consiguió, quizá no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero al menos tiene uno, ¿No?

-Y dime, ¿si nos vas a acompañar? También va a ir el gordo y él va a comprar la comida.- Dijo Kenny con un entusiasmo que claramente se notaba en su expresión facial.

-¡No me llames gordo pobre de mierda!

-Eh… ¿Claro, pero que película iremos a ver?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película de acción?- Sonrió de medio lado el rubio pervertido mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, entonces nos mañana nos encontramos todos en la casa de Kahl, ¿Okay?- Los dos muchachos asintieron, mientras cada uno se iba despidiendo con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que el día de mañana no será un día aburrido.

* * *

-¡Kyle despierta, tus amigos te están buscando!- Gritó fuertemente el pelirrojo haciendo que este cayera de su cama.

-¡AH CARAJO ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!-

Rápidamente el pelirrojo dio de un solo brinco entro al baño de su habitación a tomar un baño en menos de un minuto para luego ponerse una ropa limpia y con una fragancia a frambuesas.

-Oh ya sé que falta- Sonrió para sí mismo y recogió su gorro verde el cual estaba tirado junto a su cama. -Listo-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el primer piso, encontrando sentados en un sillón a sus amigos, tal vez ir con ellos al cine no iba a ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

-Ya era hora de que te levantes maldito judío- Bufó sigilosamente el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿Nos apuramos?- Hablo Kenny a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió un par de veces.

-Nos vemos luego mamá- Grito Kyle desde el umbral de la la puerta de la entrada dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro, te cuidado y vuelve pronto, no te emborraches, no fumes y…

-No ma… No lo haré.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir al apuro de su casa, con los otros dos chicos a lado de él.

-¡Muévete judío que la película ya va a empezar!

-¡Ya cállate gordo marica! Mejor tú deberías correr más rápido.

Kyle solo continuó corriendo hasta que todos llegaron demasiado cansados hacia el cine, todos con entrada en mano, entraron a la sala en donde iba a estrenarse la película, todos escogieron los mejores puestos y sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta que llegaron justo a tiempo cuando…

-¡MALDITA SEA ESTA PELICULA ES DE AMOR NO DE ACCION!- Gritó Cartman enojado mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a enojarse y a obligarle que se calle de una buena vez.

-Ya que gordo… No juzgues a un libro por su portada- Sabias palabras de Kyle que hicieron que Cartman se callara de una buena vez.

-Si es aburrida me largo…- Murmuro para sí mismo mientras comenzaban a salir detalles de la película.

Kyle dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla y vio algo hermoso, algo que nunca antes había visto.

"_**Stanley Marsh quien toma el personaje de Luke" **_

_Stanley Marsh_… Fue lo único que recorría cada espacio de la cabeza del pelirrojo en ese momento, esos ojos, su mirada y esa sonrisa fueron los causantes de unos cuantos nudos en la garganta. Sin duda la perfección nunca antes jamás vista.

-¿Judío, estas bien?- Preguntó el castaño al pelirrojo al darse cuenta que los ojos de este no dejaban de brillar.

-A-Ah… S-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No por nada, solo que parece que babeas por alguien.

-Pff. ¡C-Claro que no culo gordo!

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la pantalla, mientras la película empezaba.

Era una película larga, pero sintió un poco de furia cuando "Luke" tuvo que besar a la protagonista.

-Dios, que puta…

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron Kenny Y Eric a la vez mientras miraban con curiosidad a Kyle.

-N-Nada… Dije que ella es muy astuta.

Y así pasaron dos horas hasta que la película se terminó. Sintió un poco de tristeza porque él sabía que nunca en su vida podría conocer a Stanley.

Todos salían de la sala de cine lentamente con comida o gaseosas en sus manos mientras Kyle solo miraba hacia el suelo, con un poco de tristeza.

* * *

Se encontraban en KFC, Kenny y Kyle sentados en una mesa esperando a que Cartman llegara con la comida. Kenny miraba a Kyle de reojo y miraba a este con tristeza.

-¿Que pasa Kyle? Antes de la película te veías animado.

-No pasa nada…

-¿Es por la película verdad? Tú querías ver esa de acción.

-No es eso…

Cartman llego con la comida, vaya sí que era bastante comida, en los ojos de Kenny se podía ver claramente felicidad y desesperación por probar toda esa comida.

-¿Es por ese tal Stanley Marsh, verdad? A mí no me mientas judío, te conozco perfectamente y fue obvio que cuando salió su nombre en la pantalla te quedaste como un imbécil babeando- Este tomó un pedazo de pollo, comiéndose la piel mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Así que te gustó el actor?- Kenny lo miró con una mirada pícara a lo que Kyle solo respondió con un pequeño golpe en el hombro de este. Todos empezaron a comer y Kyle ya se veía un poco más alegre.

Cuando ya se terminaron toda la comida, bueno Kenny que fue el que más comió, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Estaban demasiado agotados, los dos chicos se fueron a dormir menos Kyle quien fue el único que prendió su laptop y entro a internet, moviendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

-Así que Stanley Marsh… ¿Eh?- El pelirrojo primero comenzó su búsqueda en Google Imágenes. ¡Pero por Moisés, ese chico era hermoso! Pero al mismo tiempo imposible. Abro una imagen y luego leyó su biografía.

_Stanley Marsh- Actor de drama y romance._

_Nació el 19 de Octubre de 1992 en Denver, él ha vivido grandes historias con sus amigos y familia._

_Familia: Madre: Sharon Marsh_

_Padre: Randy Marsh_

_Hermana: Shelley Marsh_

_Ha Ganado varios premios en cuanto a sus películas y a cada uno de sus personajes. Es un chico soltero y no está interesado en empezar una relación a tan temprana edad._

Fue lo suficiente que tuvo que leer Kyle para alegrar su noche. No tenía novia aún.

-Quizá algún día lo pueda conocer…

Apagó su ordenador y se recostó en su cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas del frio y con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer chapter *-*

¡Gracias por leer, prometo que actualizaré pronto!

¿Reviews? C:


	2. La fiesta en la mansión de Token

Gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. Okno...  
Trataré de actualizar los siguientes chapters pronto, pero si no lo hago…

¡No me odien! Dx

¡Y gracias por los reviews!

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertence.

* * *

-¡Kyle cariño despierta!- Gritó su madre desde la cocina haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo solo soltara un suspiro de cansancio y se sentara, arrimando su espalda en la cama.

-Siempre lo mismo… Gracias a Dios hoy es domingo.- Kyle sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo mientras tomaba su laptop con ambas manos y la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

-A ver que tenemos aquí…- Kyle abrió su cuenta de Facebook, viendo sus notificaciones. La mayoría de estas provenían de su juego favorito Farmville.

"_Thesexyboy17 quiere añadirte a tu lista de contactos, cuándo lo aceptes podrás visitar su granja y enviar regalos libremente"_

-Eh… Creo que aceptaré, solo porque necesito ayuda en mi granja- El pelirrojo dio clic en el botón aceptar después de varios segundos, visitó su granja y vaya, tenía una granja demasiado grande y muy bien ordenada.

-De seguro tiene bastante dinero.- Kyle comenzó a visitar su granja cada cinco minutos hasta que su mamá gritó más alto que cuando lo despertó.

-¡KYLE BAJA A DESAYUNAR!

El pelirrojo tuvo que cerrar un rato su laptop, poniéndose de pie y buscando sus pantuflas que por cierto su abuela le regaló en su cumpleaños, sin olvidar el detallito con el cual estos contaban.

-Vengan aquí conejitos.- Kyle movió sus pantuflas con unos conejitos en la punta cerca de sus pies, mientras se paraba sobre ellos y se los colocaba.

-¡Muévete cariño ya empezó tu programa favorito!- Kyle corrió hacia el primer piso mientras se sentaba en una silla, viendo hacia el televisor. Su mamá mintió.

-Sabes que a mí no me gustan las noticias mamá…

-Lo sé pero de esa forma hice que vinieras a desayunar más rápido.

-Ngh…- El pelirrojo tomo un pedazo de sandía, mirando hacia la pantalla de su televisor.

_NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO_

_El famoso actor de películas románticas y el chico por el cual varias chicas suspiran Stanley Marsh hoy de mañana en una entrevista nos contó sobre su nuevo romance._

_-¿Y cómo te sientes tras haber ganado varios premio como mejor actor?- _Había preguntado una entrevistadora al pelinegro.

"_**Bueno, pues la verdad yo quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas las cuales me han apoyado siempre, a mis fans y sobre todo a mi familia, ya que sin ninguno de ellos no pudiera haber cumplido con mi sueño de ser un actor.**__"_

-_¿Y acaso tu corazoncito sigue solitario?-_

"_**Bueno… Justamente quería hablar de eso, ¿recuerdan a la protagonista de When I see you? Wendy Testaburger, la película que se estrenó hace unos días, ayer los dos aclaramos un poco las cosas y nos dimos cuentas que los dos nos habíamos enamorado, y hoy de mañana establecimos una relación estable la cuál espero que dure mucho tiempo."**_

Kyle sintió como sus ojos color esmeralda se humedecían poco a poco, ¿Cómo es que él puede estar saliendo con ella, si ella al parecer no tenía ningún interés en él?

_-¿Y a qué partes planeas viajar para tu firma de autógrafos?_

"_**Bueno es oficial que para mi firma de autógrafos voy a estar en, Denver, Carolina del norte, New Jersey y South Park. Quizá también en otras partes pero las que mencione ya son oficiales."**_

Después de que Kyle escuchara todo, se terminó su sandía fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias má!- El pelirrojo rápidamente se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación, tirándose en la cama, suspirando.

-Ojalá ella no lo lastime…- Prendió nuevamente en su computadora, abriendo primeramente Farmville. Iba a comenzar a cosechar sus productos hasta que un mensaje instantáneo llego a su granja.

_Thesexyboy17: "Hola, gracias por aceptar. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos."_

Kyle sin entusiasmo tecleo rápidamente mientras trataba de limpiar sus humedecidos ojos.

_Kythejewboy16: _"_Claro que podremos ser buenos amigos. ¿Cómo estás?_"

_Thesexyboy17: "Bien solo que un poco cansado, últimamente he tenido que hacer varias cosas..."_

_Kythejewboy16: "¿Si, como qué?"_

_Thesexyboy17: Bueno… Eh tenido que jugar con mis mascotas e incluso alimentarlas. _

Kyle no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, mirando hacia su ordenador.

_Kythejewboy16: Así que esas son varias cosas que hacer._

_Thesexyboy17: Ajam… Bueno pero por ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos __**Jewboy. **__;)"_

Y se desconectó, Kyle cerró el juego y entro a su cuenta de Facebook.

_Bebe te ha enviado un mensaje._

_-Kyle cariño, te mando ese mensaje porque Token me dijo que hoy de noche va a ver fiesta en su mansión. ¿Vas a venir? _

_-Si claro, no te preocupes. Ahí estaré._

Y Bebe solamente respondió con una carita feliz, a veces ella podría ser amable y dulce pero también le asustaba.

* * *

-Oye pobre, ¿crees que enserio a Kyle le guste ese hippie marica de Marsh?- Habló Cartman mientras su amigo el pobre jugaba animadamente en su Xbox obviamente en su casa.

-¿Y que si fuera cierto? No creo que sea de tu incumbencia después de todo.

-No, solo creo que deberíamos ayudarle, ¿no? O sino va a seguir comportándose como un marica. Además escuche que va a venir por South Park por un tiempo por su firma de autógrafos.

-¿Ayudarlo? Cartman… ¿Sabes de lo que estamos hablando? ¡Él es un puto famoso de Hollywood que ya no está soltero!- Kenny se cruzó de brazos con una expresión algo enojada.

-Famoso o no, ayudaremos a mi pequeño monstruo- Cartman a veces podría llegar a los límites de proteger a Kyle de una manera excesiva, según el solo porque él es la única persona judía y de Jersey al cual podría joderle el resto de su vida sin recibir denuncias por acoso o cualquiera de esas mierdas.

-Tienes razón… Y cambiando de tema, hoy de noche hay fiesta en la mansión de Token, también te invitaron a ti gordo.

-Que no me llames gordo maldito hijo de puta.

-Bueno en ese caso.- Kenny guardó la partida de su juego y apago la consola. –Voy a alistarme, nos vemos luego gordo-

-¡Que no soy gordo! Solo estoy fuertecito…

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Kyle aún no estaba listo. Estaba dentro de la bañera mientras con su iPhone reproducía algunas canciones. Pero en ese momento se estaba reproduciendo la canción de Wonderwall de Oasis y Kyle solo cantaba algunas partes mientras lavaba su rizado cabello.

-_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…_

¿Mierda pero que estaba haciendo con su vida? Era muy sabido que el 90% de personas se enamoran de un actor, cantante, etc. Y ninguno de ellos ha muerto de tristeza. ¿Eso es normal verdad?

-Quizá eso es el famoso amor platónico. Bah, como si me interesara saber de esas cosas.- El pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, salió del baño directamente hacia su dormitorio en donde se encontraba su ropa lista. La fiesta empezaría a las 8:00. Rápidamente se colocó una camiseta algo apretada de unos colores algo llamativos, un pantalón un poco apretado y su típico gorro verde con unas converse del mismo color.

-¡Mamá, hoy saldré con unos amigos!

-Claro pero no llegues tarde.- La madre del pelirrojo le sonrió cálidamente mientras este salía de su casa con abrigo anaranjado ya que hacia demasiado frio allá afuera.

Cuándo iba caminando con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos se encontró con sus dos amigos los cuales iban vestidos de una manera nada común para ellos, se vestían casi igual que Kyle solo que con diferentes diseños y colores. La fiesta iba a ser genial.

-Que hay chicos.- Saludó el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos los cuales lo miraron curiosamente.

-Lindo trasero muñeca.- Rió Kenny de una forma pícara provocando que la mano de Kyle golpeara la cara de Kenny fuertemente.

-Eh judío casi lo matas.

-No me gusta que él me moleste de esa forma.- Se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaban caminando con destino a la casa se Token.

-¿Y saben a qué hora se va a terminar la fiesta?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras a lo lejos pudo ver una gran mansión con varias luces de colores alrededor.

-Creo que durará hasta mañana- Hablo Kenny mientras se acariciaba la parte del golpe la cual dolía demasiado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Token, vieron a demasiada gente extraña pero también vieron a algunos de sus amigos como…

-¡CRAIG TUCKER!... ¡NO PUEDES VIOLAR A TWEEK EN MEDIO DE LA SALA!- Gritó Token algo molesto ya que al parecer Craig ya se estaba desvistiendo y la fiesta recién empezaba. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un chico alto de cabello rubio el cual llevaba unas gafas grandes puestas y una ropa algo elegante pero también un poco llamativo. Es como si él ya lo conociera, las facciones de su rostro eran algo familiares. Vio que a lado se encontraba una fuente de ponche así que se acercó, tomo un vaso y disimuladamente veía a esta persona la cual parecía un poco conocida.

-No tomes demasiado ponche, ya que contiene bastante alcohol.- El joven alto hablo de una manera un poco seria mientras veía alrededor para ver lo que sucedía.

-Um… Gracias, no me gustaría terminar borracho y cometiendo algunas locuras.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero quedar borracho hoy, bueno cuéntame. ¿Cómo te llamas y tu edad?

-Me llamo Kyle Broflovski y tengo 17 años ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Logan Anderson y tengo 18, ya mismo voy a los 19.- Y así comenzaron una larga conversación y ninguno de ellos notó que cada vez iban tomando más y más ponche hasta que los dos comenzaron a reír con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y-Y tienes novia?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie junto con su nuevo amigo.

-Si t-tengo pero no me g-gusta mucho su f-forma de ser.- Respondió el azabache justo a tiempo porque el pelirrojo iba a perder el impulso e iba a caer y podría lastimarse pero esto no ocurrió ya que el joven alto lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba con el pelirrojo. El chico rubio sonrió de una forma algo maliciosa mientras se encerraba en un cuarto con el pelirrojo sin olvidar de poner seguro a la puerta.

* * *

Muahahaha les dejaré con la intriga por un rato.

¿Pero quién es Logan Anderson? Luego lo sabrán.

¡Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero!

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Las consecuencias del alcohol

Okay…

Creo que me demoré un poco en actualizar… Pero aquí esta. C:

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando estaba borracho alguien rubio con aspecto de ángel me hizo la conversa y no sé como pero ahora los dos nos encontramos en un cuarto oscuro, ¿pero qué está haciendo?

-Creo que h-hace demasiado frio a-allá afuera, deberíamos calentarnos…- Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara por completo, pero este veía todo borroso y solo sonreía como una chica enamorada.

-Tu s-sonrisa es h-hermosa…- Habló el chico rubio con un poco de temblores mientras reía ligeramente.

-¡Creo q-que tu sonrisaaa es igual de… *hip* hermosa!

El rubio trató de acomodar al pelirrojo entre sus brazos pero dio un mal paso y ambos cayeron a la cama, el pelirrojo tenía un leve sonrojo el cual lo hacía ver muy lindo. El rubio no aguanto más y besó a Kyle apasionadamente mientras este respondía de la misma manera.

El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello del judío mientras este solo soltaba pequeños gemidos los cuales hacían sonreír al rubio. Tenía que admitirlo, el pelirrojo no estaba nada mal. El rubio se sacó las gafas y vio directamente al pelirrojo. El rubio tenía un hermoso color azul con algo de verde en sus ojos. El pelirrojo lentamente retiró la camisa de este mientras este se dejaba.

…

-¡AHH!- Gimió fuertemente el pelirrojo mientras el rubio lo embestía rápidamente.

-¡AH… GIME MI N-NOMBRE KYLE!- Comenzó el rubio mientras movía sus caderas más rápido.

-NGH… ¡LOGAN M-MAS R-RAPIDO!- Gemía fuertemente el pelirrojo mientras recuperaba la conciencia de nuevo. Pero noto algo extraño, noto que cuando el rubio se movía, su cabello cambiaba de color era como si…

-¿Acaso t-tienes una p-peluca?- El pelirrojo se sonrojo cuando este lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-N-No… Es solo q-que mi cabello cambia d-de color con el c-clima.-

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y el rubio solo dio una última embestida mientras se corría dentro del pelirrojo.

Ambos quedaron dormidos.

…..

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y pudo sentir un terrible dolor proveniente de su trasero, solo recuerda que había conversado sobre bastantes temas con un rubio y de ahí todo se pone borros.

-Pero que carajos….- El pelirrojo trató de sentarse pero continuaba doliendo además pudo notar un líquido blanquecino y un poco de sangre en las sábanas.

-No puede ser…- Kyle como pudo se levantó y noto que nadie había alrededor, vio directamente hacía la cama y vio que esta estaba demasiado desordenada y con restos de ese líquido blanco y sangre. Dios ojalá que no haya hecho algo estúpido anoche.

Rápidamente se vistió y salió de ese cuarto, creo que era la habitación de los padres de Token porque era demasiado grande, cuando salió vio una habitación con la puerta entrecerrada, lentamente caminó hacia esta y su cara se tornó en una de asco cuando notó que Kenny y Craig estaban desnudos en una cama y demasiado juntos.

-Oh Dios…

Corrió hacia la puerta de salida, habían demasiadas personas tiradas en el suelo, otras durmiendo en los sillones y vaya sí que había sido una loca fiesta.

Se puso su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la casa de Token, solo quería tomar un baño y dormir un rato. Cuando llegó a su casa, pudo notar que su mamá se notaba demasiado preocupada, cuando el abrió.

-¡KYLE EN DONDE HAS PASADO TODA LA NOCHE ESTUVE DEMASIADO PREOCUPADA Y NI SIQUIERA ME LLAMASTE!

-Ah… Yo estaba en casa de Token… Ya sabes, pijamadas.- Kyle fingió una sonrisa, mientras trataba de disimular el dolor que sentía en su trasero.

-Bueno, ven a desayunar primero.- Hablo su Sheila con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Pero mamá ahorita no pu-

-¡Que vengas a desayunar dije!

-Está bien…- Kyle tomó una silla y se sentó en ella, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el televisor.

_**Fans conmocionadas después de que el actor Stanley Marsh llegara tarde a su entrega de autógrafos. Según fuentes cercanas el actor ha dicho que se encontraba con el director de la película charlando sobre su esta. ¿Y ustedes que opinan de esto?**_

-Eh…

_**También hablo sobre su gira el día de mañana por el pequeño pueblo de South Park, estas fueron las noticias de hoy, besos y me despido.**_

Kyle sintió una pequeña emoción cuando la presentadora dijo que el día de mañana iría a una firma de autógrafos. Pero para eso tendría que comprar un libro.

-Aquí está tu desayuno cariño.

Sandias, otra vez sandias…

-Mamá… ¿Acaso solo tenemos para desayunar sandias?

-Sí.

-Oh bueno…

Kyle tomó un pedazo de sandía mientras se lo llevaba a la boca, seguían pasando noticias de Stanley Marsh pero la verdad a él ya no le llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía novia, no podría fijarse en alguien que tenga novia, sería horrible.

-¡Ya terminé!- El pelirrojo sonrió un poco mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su habitación hasta que…

-¡IKE, QUE HACES CON MI COMPUTADORA!-

-La mía se dañó y bueno tenía que…

-¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora!

Ike frunció el ceño y salió del su habitación haciendo pucheros.

-Ojala no se haya enterado que…

-Y sobre Stanley algún día estará soltero.- Ike sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia al baño.

_Mierda... Creo que ahora todo South Park sabe que le gusta Stanley._

…_._

Stanley POV.

Eran las 2:00 pm y se supone que tenía que estar ahí a la 1. Otro día más con las fans que siempre tratan de llamar la atención, las quiero y todo pero casi ninguna de ellas me ha llamado la atención.

-Que pasó Stan, ¿por qué ayer no llegaste a noche?- Habló Wendy la cual caminaba junto a él.

-Ehm… Bueno pues estaba en una reunión de viejos amigos y ya sabes…

-Bueno y de casualidad no te dieron regalos o dinero?

Si la verdad es que a Wendy solo le importaba la fama y el dinero de Stanley, el era un chico demasiado guapo para su edad pero eso a ella no le importaba.

-Wendy, si quieres dinero solo pídelo.

Stan frunció el ceño y la dejo parada mientras el caminaba dentro de la librería en donde se iban a realizar las firmas de autógrafos.

….

-¡Hola Kyle!- Saludó Kenny emocionado como siempre.

-Hola Ken…

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la fiesta?- Kenny caminaba detrás de Kyle mientras el pelirrojo escogía un libro.

-Estuvo todo de puta madre- Kyle torció la boca mientras tomaba un libro de la estantería.

-Ah si te vi Kyle, estabas gritando como una zorra, se escuchaba por toda la mansión.

-Cállate McCormick. Yo no hablaría sabiendo que estuviste toda la noche revolcándote con Craig Tucker.

-Ugh… Mejor me callo.

Kenny comenzó a ver la pasta de los libros hasta que encontró uno especial. _Kamasutra._

-Oye Kyle, mira lo que encontré.- Kenny puso el libro en frente del pelirrojo sonriendo de una manera pervertida. – ¿No crees que tú y yo deberíamos probar cada una de las posiciones?-

-No me jodas Kenny, no estoy de humor.

-Vamos Ky…- Kenny comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, pero una patada de Broflovski en las costillas impidió que fuera más allá.

-Te dije que no me jodas.

Kenny solo hizo una mueca de dolor porque sabía que no podría gritar dentro de una biblioteca, caminó atrás del pelirrojo mientras este ponía el libro que había escogido en el mostrador junto al de Kyle.

-Voy a llevar los dos.- Kyle sacó dinero de su bolsillo, pagando por ambos libros. Kyle casi siempre solía pagar por los berrinches de Kenny.

Cuando ambos ya salieron de la biblioteca, caminaron hacia sus casas. Kyle sacó el libro de Kenny de la fundita y se lo dio pero este solo se lo guardó dentro de su abrigo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Kylie-pooh.- Kenny sonrió y se marchó, caminando hacia su casa.

-Ya tengo listo el libro, ahora solo falta escoger una ropa elegante y listo. Ya quiero que sea mañana.

* * *

!Gracias por esperar a que actualizara!

De seguro ya deben saber que va a pasar después de esto, ¿No? xD

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y espero llegar a tener más. C:

!Hasta la próxima!


	4. Me llamó lindura

Supongo que ya la mayoría sabe quién es Logan, ¿Verdad? ;-;

Muahahaha deben saberlo, y si no lo saben ahora ya lo sabrán.

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya estaba listo, nunca antes me había sentido más nervioso. Hoy será la entrega de autógrafos por parte de Stanley Marsh, vaya hasta ahora no puedo creer que él vaya a estar en un pueblito frio y chiquito como este. Gracias a Dios Kenny me iba a acompañar.

-¡Kenny apúrate que se nos hace tarde!

-No, ¡estas chicas están buenotas!- Kenny estaba sentado en su cama desarreglada leyendo una de sus revistas porno mientras Kyle cada vez se enojaba más.

-¡Bien! No me acompañes, iré solo.- Kyle camino hasta la puerta de la casa de Kenny, abriéndola y saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

-¡No Kylie-pooh espera!- Kenny tiró su revista en su cama, persiguiendo a Kyle el cual ya estaba demasiado lejos de él.

-¡No me jodas Kenny te dije que no tenía tiempo como para esperarte!- Continuó Kyle a paso rápido mientras llevaba su libro en una bolsa.

-Ah pero…

-Solo hazlo.- Kyle solo lo observó con una mirada amenazante.

-Está bien Kylie-Pooh.

….

-¡Ya llegamos!- Ambos estaban agitados y con un pequeño sonrojo alrededor de sus mejillas ya que tuvieron que correr demasiado para llegar a tiempo, pero Kyle no se podía quejar no estaba en un mal puesto.

Cuándo vio a lo lejos a Stanley no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas y cara se tornó un poco cálida. Kenny lo agitó un poco mientras este nervioso respondía.

-Q-Que quieres Kenny?- Respondió Kyle un poco nervioso mientras la fila se iba acercando un poco más.

-Nos vas a aprovechar el momento y tomarte una foto con él?

-Si! Al fin tu cerebro piensa en algo inteligente Kenny.- Kenny se cruzó de brazos al escuchar eso provenir de su mejor amigo.

Kyle saco su celular y cuándo llego a su turno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse más nervioso aún.

-Hola pequeño, me daría tu libro?- Habló Stanley mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo pero este también palideció al notar que ese pelirrojo no era cualquiera, era el chico con el cuál se emborrachó en la fiesta. Mierda pensaba Stanley mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Kyle sacó su libro emocionado mientras se lo daba a Stanley. Este palideció mucho más al ver que era el libro.

-Kamasutra?- Hablo Stanley mientras mostraba una pequeña mirada pícara.

-Q-Que?!

-Este es el Kamasutra amigo.- Habló Stanley mientras miraba con cierto capricho a Kenny ya que a él también lo había conocido en la fiesta.

Los ojos de Kyle no tardaron en humedecerse mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-Y-Yo…- El pelirrojo salió corriendo del establecimiento mientras varias de las fans lo miraban asustado.

-Kyle había olvidado todo en el escritorio en dónde se encontraba Stanley, su celular y el libro de Kenny.

-A LA MIERDA KENNY TE ODIO!- Gritó fuertemente el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia el lago Starks, su lugar preferido cuando estaba deprimido.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a un árbol mientras sobre sus mejillas resbalaban varias lágrimas, no solo por el hecho de no haber conocido muy bien a la persona que le gustaba. Si no por la humillación, nunca antes se había sentido más humillado menos por su mejor amigo.

…

-KYLE!- Gritaba Kenny desesperado buscando a su mejor amigo, no fue su culpa, el no quiso hacerlo.

-Por favor K-Kyle, perdóname…- Demasiadas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del rubio mientras este continuaba buscando a Kyle.

-El lago Starks…- Kenny corrió hacía el lago mientras trataba de no llorar más, no enfrente de su mejor amigo, Kenny tenía que pedirle perdón él nunca quiso humillarlo al frente de todos.

-Kyle…- Kenny vio a su amigo con la mirada perdida mientras tiraba pequeñas rocas hacia el lago, claramente pudo notar que este llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Vete de aquí Kenny, quiero estar solo.

-No Kyle… Escúchame…

-Solo hazlo- Kenny frunció el ceño mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo abrazándolo fuertemente, el pelirrojo no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo s-siento Kenny, no quise dejarte solo..

-No te preocupes Ky, todo estará bien, prometo hacer lo posible para conseguir ese autógrafo.

-No es necesario Ken… Todo estará bien.- Kyle hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Kenny mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

De repente el celular de Ken comenzó a sonar. El rubio sin ganas sacó su celular de su bolsillo y contestó.

-Hola?- Habló Kenny si muchos ánimos.

-Hola Kenny soy Stan Marsh, creo que tu amigo Kyle se olvidó su celular enfrente mio y quería entregárselo personalmente.

Kenny quedó en un estado de shock severo, no podía hablar y miraba a la nada sin pestañear.

-Kenny?- Kyle tomó el teléfono de su amigo y lo movió junto a su oído.

-Hola?

-Kyle?- Habló Stanley cuando creía que quien tenía el teléfono era Kyle.

-Si… ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Stanley…

-Stanley Adams el del campamento vacacional?

-No… Stanley Marsh…- Habló Stanley con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Q-QUE?!

-No te alteres, solo quiero devolverte tú celular y el Kamasutra, no te preocupes, puedo firmar cualquier libro que quieras mañana.

-Uh… C-Claro.

-Qué te parece mañana en Starbucks a las 2:00 pm?

-Esta b-bien… Gracias.

-No hay de que Kyle, nos vemos mañana- Y el azabache colgó, Kyle quedó en el mismo estado de shock que Kenny, no podía creerlo. HABLÓ CON STANLEY MARSH!

-Creo q-que ya es tarde… Toma tu celular Ken…- Habló Kyle con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Si c-creo que lo mejor s-será ir a descansar.

Así ambos se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y cada uno caminó hacia su respectiva casa.

…

-Hola Kyle que tal te fue en la entrega de autógrafos?

-Pesim… Me fue asombroso.- Kyle recordó aquellos momentos cuando habló que el chico que al él le gustaba la verdad es que estaba emocionado.

-Bueno si deseas sube a tu habitación que aún no está lista la comida.- Habló Sheila mientras no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla de televisión.

-Si claro. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.

Kyle subió rápidamente hacía su habitación y en el camino se sacó su chaqueta. Nunca antes se había sentido tan emocionado había hablado con un chico asombroso pero quizá Stan solo lo veía como a uno más de sus fans. Quizá solo le entregue su celular y fin de la historia. Tal vez la fama de Stanley Marsh no permitía que este fuera libre para decidir sus amistades o con quien andar.

Kyle torció sus labios un poco y encendió su portátil para ver el estado de su granja quizá luego un poco de Facebook no le haga un poco mal…

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí.. Oh no. Mis animales se van a morir!- Exclamó Kyle un poco asustado sobre el estado de su granja.

_**Thesexyboy17: Acaso necesitas ayuda con esos animalitos? :O **_ Envió su compañero de granja con una carita de exclamación la cual a Kyle le provocó un poco de gracia.

_**Kythejewboy16: Si, la verdad es que los animalitos se me están muriendo. :'(**_

_**Thesexyboy17: Ehehe pues creo que debería ayudarte.**_

_**Kythejewboy16: Muchas gracias! :D**_

_**Thesexyboy17: De nada. ;)**_

Entonces su compañero de granja comenzó a gastar demasiado dinero reviviendo a los animales del pelirrojo y a los demás dándoles de comer mientras fertilizaba a las plantas. Kyle se quedó con el atónito. Ese chico debe tener mucho dinero.

_**Kythejewboy16: Oh... Gracias pero no era necesario hacer todo eso… Digo, gastaste mucho dinero…**_

_**Thesexyboy17: No te preocupes lindo, ya sabes para eso son los amigos. ;D**_

_**Kythejewboy16: Gracias de nuevo, me encantaría seguir hablando pero ya me tengo que ir. Vuelvo más tarde.**_

_**Thesexyboy17: Claro nos vemos.**_

Kyle cerró su granja y miró con ojos desorbitados a la pantalla de su laptop.

-Me llamó lindura…

Kyle negó con la cabeza y abrió la página principal de Facebook la cual ya tenía su cuenta abierta.

-A ver veamos las notifica… Qué es esto?

"**10 Cosas que no sabías de Stanley Marsh"**

**1. Tiene un perro gay.**

**2. Es vegetariano.**

**3. Usa su gorrito azul desde que era muy pequeño.**

**4. Era el más inteligente de su curso.**

**5. Ama que sus fans le griten perversiones.**

**6. Tocaba el bajo en una pequeña banda de colegio.**

**7. Es ambientalista.**

**8. Odia que coqueteen con él.**

**9. Tiene una cuenta en una granja y su nombre es Thesexyboy17.**

**10. Ama las películas de terror.**

-Mm… De seguro es un pervertido. A quien carajos le gusta que le griten perversiones.. Oh si claro, Kenny.

Kyle leyó detenidamente de nuevo la lista pero se quedó asombrado en la numero 9. No se había dado cuenta de eso antes pero…

-STANLEY MARSH ME LLAMÓ LINDURA! Y ME DIO GRAN PARTE DE SU DINERO PARA AYUDAR A MI GRANJA!

Kyle cayó en su cama con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, tal vez eso lo emocionaría, pero el no sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

* * *

Lo siento por no haber actualizado pronto! El colegio cada vez es más dificil. D;

No me maten que yo los quiero. ;-;

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo chapter.

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Me motivana seguir con la historia.

Trataré de actualizar pronto, lo prometo!

Gracias por leer y... Nos vemos!


	5. Butters

Tener que lidiar con Stan no era nada fácil para Butters, menos ahora que él era famoso.

_**Flashback.**_

Cuándo Butters era muy pequeño, sus padres lo habían abandonado cerca de la casa de los Marsh, sus padres no tenían suficiente dinero para mantenerlo así que decidieron dejarlo junto a una casa de una familia de buenas costumbres así su hijo podría luchar por sus sueños, podría tener estudios y claro tener un gran futuro en adelante. En una fría noche Sharon Marsh volvía de la tienda ya que era un día festivo y necesitaba un poco de comida para una cena especial. Cuando volvía con unas compras en la mano pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé cerca de ella, cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta que justo enfrente de ella había una pequeña canasta con un bebé adentro, tenía unas cobijas color azul y rosado alrededor de la canasta de tal manera que el bebé no muriera de frio. Sharon asustada botó las compras al suelo y rápidamente recogió al niño rubio de la canasta, lo cubrió con su suéter y se lo llevó hasta su casa.

"_Randy, cariño! Mira este pequeño que lo dejaron abandonado cerca de nuestra casa!" _Gritó Sharon nerviosa mientras veía como su esposo se acercaba hacia a ella.

"_Un… bebé. Quien sería capaz de abandonar a su hijo en la calle, con tanto frio pudo haber muerto!" _Exclamó Randy mientras cubría al pequeño rubio con su abrigo. _"Pero lo dejaron en una canasta o algo?"_

"_Si… l-lo dejaron en una canasta con cobijas pero estas ya estaban mojadas, así que solo t-traje al bebé…"_

"_Espera aquí Sharon, iré a verlo tal vez ahí diga algo sobre el niño"_ Randy caminó hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Hacía mucho frio pero eso no le importó. Caminó alrededor de su casa por varios minutos hasta que al fin encontró una canasta, debía ser esa ya que esta tenía unas delgadas y sucias cobijas en esta. Corrió hasta su casa, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de sí, así su pequeño hijo Stanley el cual solo tenía unos meses de nacido y su pequeña hija Shelly la cual tenía 6 años no se despertaran por el ruido. _"Esta canasta?"_

Sharon miró la canasta por un momento y asintió lentamente. Randy, su esposo decidió mover las cobijas hacia un lado y notó que ahí había una pequeña carta, la sacó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_**Señor y señora Marsh.  
Sé que tal vez se encuentren confundidos ahora por el bebé que encontraron cerca de su casa. Bueno lo dejamos ahí porque para nosotros es imposible mantener a un niño en la casa, ninguno de los dos tenemos empleo, nos prestaron una pequeña habitación. La verdad es que somos muy pobres y queremos un buen futuro para Butters. Lo siento, estoy segura de que piensan que somos unos malos padres pero nosotros solo queremos que nuestro hijo tenga un buen futuro y no tenga que mendigar comida como nosotros. Esperamos que nuestro hijo sea recibido con cariño. Muchas gracias.  
Att: Linda y Stephen."**_

"_Vaya…" _Lágrimas recorrían por el rostro de Sharon mientras miraba hacía el pequeño bebé que dormía en sus brazos. _"Tus padres lo único que quieren es protegerte, y nosotros lo haremos por ellos. Tendrás una vida digna, vas a ser el orgullo de tus padres. Lo prometo."_

"_Lo criaremos como a nuestro hijo Sharon, no necesitará nada mientras estemos vivos." _Randy puso la carta en un pequeño cajón que había a lado de ellos. Se puso de pie y fue con Sharon y Butters hasta la habitación de Stan para ver una ropa que le quedará a pequeño rubio.

Pasaron algunos años y aquellos chicos se comportaban como si fueran hermanos de la misma sangre. Stan siempre protegía a Butters de cualquier cosa, mientras Butters solo animaba a Stan para que este saliera adelante. Butters supo la verdad cuando tenía nueve años, pero el solo prometió estudiar bastante y buscar a sus padres. Tenía que encontrarlos algún día. Pero tantos años viviendo con la familia Marsh para él fue de lo más hermoso que le pudo pasar. Ellos eran amables incluso la hermana mayor de Stanley y trataban a sus tres hijos de la misma manera, ellos no tenían un preferido ya que los tres lo eran. Ellos eran una familia, se apoyaban en todo incluso cuándo Butters sacaba malas nota. Él era el mejor alumno de su clase y siempre ayudaba a Stan a estudiar. Una de las razones por la cual Stan lo quería como hermano. O cuando Shelly terminaba con un novio, Butters solo la aconsejaba algunas cosas, así podría ver a su hermana feliz, a él no le gustaba ver a alguno de sus familiares tristes.

Butters era como un hijo en la familia de los Marsh.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Pero S-Stan... No puedes m-meter tu iPhone a-al microondas.- Butters se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como Stan sonreía mientras este guardaba su iPhone en el microondas.

-Pero Butters…- Stan puso cara de cachorrito con la cual siempre convencía a Butters.

-Esta b-bien…- Butters se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Stanley sonrió aún más cuando cerró la puerta del microondas y lo encendió.

-Tenemos que grabar esto!- Stanley rió divertidamente mientras tomaba una cámara y lo ponía en modo de video.

Ambos chicos de 17 años esperaron diez minutos a ver qué pasaba pero no pasó nada.

-Stan c-creo que deberiam-

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaron ambos chicos cuando el microondas explotó y de este salían partes del iPhone, los dos hermanos se abrazaron y comenzaron a reírse.

-Stanley!- Butters no paraba de reír. –De seguro n-nos van a regañar por esto!- Stan también continuaba riéndose.

-Pero valió la pena!- Stanley respiró profundamente y miró hacia la cámara.

-Tenemos que guardar esto en nuestra colección.

-Tienes r-razón están..

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia la habitación del azabache a guardar el video.

…..

**1:30 PM.**

**-**Apura Stan, se nos va a hacer tarde y tenemos que entregar ese teléfono!

Stanley miraba videos de perros o gatos jugando, se veían tan graciosos.

-Ahora no Butters, mejor mañana.

-Pero Stan! Recuerda que es Kyle de quien hablamos.- Butters ya sabía lo que había pasado entre el pelirrojo y el azabache en aquella fiesta.

-Oh tienes razón Butters.- Stanley se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y tomo el celular del pelirrojo y así ambos caminaron hacía Starbucks.

* * *

-Kenny muévete! Tenemos que estar en Starbucks a las dos!- Gritó Kyle mientras lanzaba un zapato a Kenny. Este se encontraba leyendo una revista que encontró en la habitación de los padres de Kyle.

-Pero Kyle…. Ahora noo…- Bien. Quédate aquí, y no me molestes si es que me necesitas. Kyle tomó el libro correcto y se dispuso a caminar hacia Starbucks hasta que escuchó un grito.

-KYLEEEEE! ESPERA VOY CONTIGO!- Gritó Kenny desde la ventana de la casa de Kyle pero el pelirrojo rió y comenzó a correr hacía Starbucks.

* * *

-Toma Stan… Necesitarás e-esto.- Butters sacó de una maleta un sombrero. –Creo que nadie te reconocerá si lo usas..-

-Tienes razón Butters.

Stanley sonrió y se puso un sombrero de vaquero mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Vamos Butters.

-Pero S-Stan… Yo no..

-Eres mi hermano, deberías acompañarme.

-Está bien..- Ambos salieron del carro lujoso que tenía Stanley y caminaron dentro de Starbucks. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los demás y comenzaron a esperar al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez ya m-mismo viene..- Habló Butters mientras miraba a la carta de menús del lugar.

-Sí, hasta mientras…- Stanley sonrió malévolamente mientras sacaba el celular del pelirrojo. –Veamos que tiene.-

-No S-Stan! No puedes invadir la privacidad de los d-demás!-

-No puedo, pero si quiero.- Stanley sonrió mientras chequeaba el celular de este. –Mhm…- Esté comenzó a leer los mensajes mientras Butters miraba alrededor

"_Craig Tucker- 26 de Diciembre."_

_-Hey, te dijeron que va a haber fiesta en la casa de Token? Si ya lo sabías no me respondas, y si no lo sabias… Tampoco. .l._

"_-Kenny McCormick- 23 de Diciembre."_

_-Kyle de casualidad no has visto mi Kamasutra? No lo encuentro por ningún lado._

"_Kenny McCormick- 25 de Diciembre"_

_-Feliz Navidad! Oh espera... Happy Hanukkah :D_

"_Bebe Stevens- 26 de Diciembre"_

_-Ojalá algún día pueda ser dueña de tu trasero. ;)_

Stanley cerró los mensajes y colocó el celular en la mesa. –Creo que es suficiente…-

-Si? A-Además creo que ya llegaron…- Apuntó Butters hacía la puerta al notar que un pelirrojo entraba con un rubio detrás de él.

* * *

Kyle llevó jadeante al establecimiento. No debió haber corrido ahora estaba jadeando y para su mala suerte estaba rojo del calor, pero más bien parecían sonrojos.

-En donde crees que esté, Kenny?- Kyle miró jadeante a Kenny el cuál llevaba una mano a su pecho.

-Nose… Pero el tipo de allá, el que tiene sombrero de vaquero se ve cool!

Kyle miró al instante a la persona a la cuál Kenny llamó "cool". Este los saludó, dando a saber que él era quien Kyle y Kenny estaban buscando.

Ambos caminaron hacia aquella mesa y Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojar al ver a Stan al frente suyo. Y con aquel rubio el cual hacia que a Kyle le dieran un poco de celos. Vio que el azabache le sonreía tiernamente mientras los saludaba.

-Hola, yo soy Stanley y él es mi hermano Butters.

-Es un g-gusto conocerlos.- Habló Butters mientras el chico de anorak naranja lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tomen asiento!- Habló Stanley. Ambos chicos se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel chico al cual el había deseado mucho tiempo a lado de él con un sombrero que se veía tierno.

-Bueno… Habló Stanley. Revisen el menú, yo pagaré sus gastos. Sonrió amablemente Stanley hacía ambos chicos.

-Puedo pedir pastelitos?- Kenny hizo cara de cachorrito y Stan soltó una pequeña risita.

-Claro, pida cualquier cosa que yo pagaré.

"_Así que tú eres el hermano de Marsh lindura. Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor."_ Pensó Kenny para sí mismo mientras mantenía su mirada sobre Butters.

* * *

En la historia, van a haber algunas parejas más pero las principales son Style y Bunny.

Ese Stan es un curioso, tenía que haber visto el historial del celular jajajaja

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto y nos vemos hasta la próxima!

Adiós, los quiero! :D


	6. ¿Quieres un helado?

A Kenny no le molestaba la idea de secuestrar a aquel rubio cuándo nadie lo viera y mucho mejor aún poder violarlo salvajemente en un baño. Pero no, las cosas no eran así, él era un pervertido pero no podría hacerle eso a alguien, mucho peor a alguien con la mirada tan inocente como la de Butters. Para eso tendría que trabajar duro para poder conquistarlo.

-Este… ¿Leíste mis mensajes?- El pelirrojo miró a Stan, mientras este se mordía el labio disimuladamente.

-No... Jejee claro que no!- Stan desvió la mirada para no tener que mirar fijamente a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda de Kyle.

-Mhm, pues aquí dice que la última revisión fue en…- Kyle no puedo acabar de hablar ya que Butters se había atragantado con el café que estaba tomando.

Todos regresaron a ver a Butters mientras este tocía tratando de recuperar el aire, toda su cara estaba roja, por la falta de aire y por la vergüenza. "Acaso ese chico rubio acaba de acariciar mi pierna?!"

Este se levantó rápidamente mientras miraba a los chicos junto a él. –Lo s-siento- Dijo Butters mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Está bien…- Le sonrió ligeramente Kyle mientras le daba un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiar su abrigo que se había manchado.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que y-ya tenemos que i-irnos, ¿verdad Stan?- Butters miró fijamente al pelinegro mientras este hacía un puchero.

-Stanley… ¿Podrías por favor firmar mi libro?- Kyle lo miró con ojos de cachorrito y este no pudo resistirse.

-Claro jeje…- Kyle alegremente tomó su libro y lo abrió en la primera página para que el pelinegro pudiera firmarlo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas…?- Kyle, ese lindo chico se llamaba Kyle y lo sabía perfectamente, pero tenía que disimular.

-K-Kyle…

-Mhmm, Kyle…- Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuándo vio de la manera y la concentración con la cual Stan escribía.

-Listo- Stan sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pelirrojo y le entregaba el libro.

Kyle se sonrojo mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Stan.

-Bueno, es el momento de retirarme… Hasta la próxima Kyle.- Stanley se despidió del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras Butters caminaba a lado de él.

Lentamente la sonrisa de Kyle desapareció de su rostro. Nunca más volvería a ver a Stan, o así pensó él.

Kenny no decía nada, se quedó en completo silencio mirando a un punto inexacto.

-Kenny ya es hora de irnos…

Kenny creyó que esa era la mejor forma para coquetear con un chico. ERROR, solo asustó a Butters.

-Aww Kyle. No estés triste. Algún día conocerás a alguien que te sepa querer de verdad. Pero Kyle ya lo encontró, solo que ninguno de los dos sabía aquello.

* * *

Era lunes y Kyle ya se hacía tarde, terminó de comer, corrió a lavarse los dientes, se despidió de su mamá y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la parada del bus.

Justo a tiempo el bus ya iba a irse sin él, pero este frenó justo en el momento que lo vio.

-Muchas g-gracias…- Al parecer Kenny no estaba ahí, vio a Cartman sentado en la parte de atrás pero solo decidió ignorarlo. Se sentó en un puesto vacío mientras respiraba agitadamente. "Vaya suerte" Iba a tomar algo de agua pero su celular comenzó a sonar con tono de mensaje. "Quien será"

_**Desconocido. 07:15 am.**_

Hola Kyle, ¿quisieras ir hoy a comer un helado conmigo? :3  
-No preguntes quien soy, será una sorpresa.

-¿Huh, quien podría ser?- Kyle miró fijamente al mensaje sonriendo. De seguro es Kenny.

Kyle comenzó a teclear rápidamente su respuesta.

_**07:18 am.  
Claro Kenny, a qué hora y por qué?**_

_**Desconocido 07:19 am.**_

_**A las 4:00 te parece? :)**_

_**Y una pista. No soy Kenny.**_

Kyle dejó de responder y guardó su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo. "Que extraño.. Si no es Kenny, ¿Quién es?" Kyle miró por la ventana mientras pensaba en quien podría ser.

_De seguro es Kenny tratando de asustarme._

Y así paso todo el día. Kyle no prestó atención a clases ya que seguía pensando en quién podría ser esa persona. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre de salida, Kyle dudó un momento pero luego tomó todas sus cosas, guardándolas en su maleta y caminando hacía la heladería del pueblo.

Caminaba distraído y a paso un poco rápido pero no se percató que chocaría con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas estúpido- Craig también había caído al suelo, pero él había recibido más rasguños e incluso su brazo estaba sangrando ya que el solo iba con una camiseta. –Mira lo que hiciste pelirrojo de mierda.-

Kyle por instinto se levantó y trato de disculparse pero fue en vano. Craig ya le había proporcionado un golpe.

-Craig! Dije q-que lo siento!- Kyle se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos ya que vio a Craig alzar el puño de nuevo para golpearlo así como lo hizo unos minutos antes.

-Yo de ti no lo tocaría.- Habló una voz masculina detrás de Craig. Cuándo Craig se dio la vuelta recibió un golpe por parte de aquel chico.

Kyle tras escuchar aquello, movió sus brazos lejos de su rostro y vio a Craig sacarle el dedo a aquel hombre antes de irse. Kyle quedó atónito ante ello y cuándo creyó que lo asombroso había terminado vio quien era la persona que lo había defendido y se quedó en un estado de shock.

-Kyle! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Stanley tomando el rostro de Kyle entre sus manos y mirando la intensidad de aquel golpe.

-Fenomenal... – Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Stanley torció los labios y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo, limpiando el lastimado de Kyle. Había un poco de sangre pero eso sanaría pronto.

-No te preocupes estoy bien...- Dijo Kyle mirando al pelinegro. –Qué haces aquí? Eres famoso y de mucho dinero, no creo que quieras perder el tiempo con un pelirrojo-

-Claro que no Ky~ Si estoy aquí es porque quería verte, pero parece que este lugar no es seguro. Ven te invito a mi casa.

Stanley se dirigía hacia su carro que no era tan lujoso, pero si era muy bonito. Kyle miraba alrededor y sentía claramente como alguien le observaba.

-Kyle… Estás bien?- Stanley ya estaba adentro del carro y esperaba a que el pelirrojo entrara.

-Claro que s-si- Kyle entró en el auto también y ambos emprendieron a la casa de Stanley.

* * *

Lo siento por LA DEMORA pero estos tiempos están difíciles.  
Demasiados deberes y muy poca inspiración… Espero poder actualizar pronto y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


End file.
